Headphone Actor II
by EnegenicXXX
Summary: Me pregunto si mis últimas palabras llegaron. A pesar de que no tenía manera de poder asegurarme seguro habían llegado... "La historia de la duda en la mirada"/ Oneshoot Creek AU


**_Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad y la historia en que basada tampoco, si no en sus respectivos dueños y autores, yo solo me encargue de adaptarla. Muchas gracias._**

Me pregunto si mis últimas palabras llegaron. A pesar de que no tenía manera de poder asegurarme seguro habían llegado. Tenía ese tipo de sentimiento.

Era una sensación rara, como flotar en agua tibia o volar por el cielo. Si, era una sensación como de haber despertado de algo. Mi respiración agitada, el maldito dolor de mis piernas que parecía como si me las estuvieran rompiendo, incluso la usual somnolencia que me irritaba… Hoy, no sentí nada de eso.

¿Había muerto? ¿Podría está aparentemente ser la obscuridad infinita del más allá? Me había imagina que tendría una sensación como de cuentos de hadas, pero inesperadamente, parece que incluso al mismo Dios le dio flojera. Por lo menos, me gustaría que Él hiciera un poco más de luz en este lugar.

- _De alguna manera no logro entender esto para nada… ¿EH? ¡AH! ¡AH!... puedo hablar… Mmm… mi cuerpo… Está aquí también aquí._

Tocando mi cuerpo por todas partes, era evidente por mi voz y mi cuerpo de que estaba consiente.

- _Entonces, me pregunta que mierda de lugar será este. No se siente como si estuviera atrapado en algún lugar tampoco… Me pregunto si lo que vi hace un momento solo fue un sueño extraño._

De repente, los recuerdos de esa horrible experiencia de antes volvieron. La ciudad llena de gritos. El cielo derrumbándose.

La voz del otro "yo" que escuche de pronto… Solo de recordarlo se me puso la piel de gallina y a partir de la "piel de gallina", me di cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué me había convertido en esta cosa extraña en primer lugar? A pesar de que podía hablar, no me podía sentir respirar. A pesar de que podía tocar mi cuerpo, no podía sentir temperatura alguna. Si esto era lo que significaba estar "muerto", probablemente tuve que haber llegado a un acuerdo con él, pero no importaba, porque no podía entenderlo.

Esa vez, antes de despertar en el pasillo, ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a mi cuerpo? Ya había experimentado esta sensación varias veces antes. La sensación de "despertar de repente después de estado dormido."

En la actualidad, mis memorias antes de despertar en el pasillo estaban completamente desaparecidas. Fue probablemente porque me desmayé debido a mi enfermedad, y desperté ahí.

Eso era algo que ya me había ocurrido varias veces antes, así que no era un gran sorpresa, pero esta vez, la situación en la que desperté era totalmente diferente.

- _¡No entiendo toda esta putada! ¿¡Que es este lugar!? ¿¡Alguien!? ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?_

En el momento en el que grité, a pesar de que yo no sabía si se trataba de una oportunidad o algo –de repente, algo parecido a una pantalla de televisión cuadrada surgió de la obscuridad. En ella, había un número infinitos de monitores, y cables que parecían estar vivos, cayendo desde el techo.

- _¿Qué es esto? ¿Una televisión?_

Cuando mire más de cerca, en esta se mostraba una especie de cuarto obscuro parecido a un laboratorio.

Cada monitor mostraba algún tipo de parámetro de tiempo. El marco cuadrado desde donde estaba observando la habitación, probablemente era uno de los monitores de ahí, pero no tenía manera de confirmar eso.

Los alrededores estaban completamente obscuros. Mirando hacia la habitación desde este cuadro, parecido a una ventana, era mi única manera de averiguar algo.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué era ese mundo? En ese momento, fui golpeado por la sensación de que el mundo en que el que había pasado mi tiempo, se había derrumbado como papel maché. Incluso la razón por la que me desperté para decirle algo a alguien, al final, ya no lo entendía muy bien.

- _Esto es una mierda, está todo muy obscuro, no puedo ver bien, pero… ¿Está alguien hablando?_

Debido que el cuarto estaba solamente iluminado por la luz de la pantalla, lo que podía ver era limitado. Sin embargo, desde esta, aunque era débil, fui capaz de captar algunos sonidos.

- _…s uno es un éxito por ahora y pensar que iría bien en el primer intento. Valió la pena el esperar un año para prepararse. _

Mientras mantenía mis oídos atentes, la voz de la persona que oí la conocía muy bien.

- _¿Profesor Cartman? ¿Por qué esté él en este tipo de lugar?..._

Cuando pensé en alguna manera de confirmar al dueño de la voz, la posición de la ventana cambió.

Aunque solo ligeramente, el volumen de la voz se incrementó, y pude oír claramente. La habitación en penumbra, como si mis ojos ya se hubieran acostumbrado a ella, poco a poco se volvía más iluminada. Sin embargo, lo que vi ahí, fue una escena increíble.

En el fondo del cuarto obscuro, del cual no podía ver muy bien, habían grandes máquinas de rayos X dispersas. Por arriba de las camillas, había una puerta circular blanca instalada. Había algo así como un monitor de frecuencia cardíaca con una aguja inmóvil, y unos cuantos botones. Las múltiples cuerdas que se extendían desde la puerta, estaban unidad a cada parte del cuerpo que yacías en la camilla, como si este estuviera conectado a algo.

- _¿¡Que mierda!? Ese… ¿¡Soy yo!?_

Claramente el humano era yo. Estaba usando ropa blanca como la de los hospitales, y en su cabeza, una especia de máquina parecida a unos audífonos.

- _¿Qué mierdas significa esto? Pero yo, ¡a pesar de que yo estoy aquí…!_

Justo en ese momento, me quede sin aliento. ¿Podría ser posible que me hubiera convertido en un fantasma? El hecho era que mi conciencia estaba ahí, pero mi cuerpo estaba indudablemente recostado en la camilla. Lo que podía significar…

- _¿Podría ser que realmente morí? ¿En serio…?_

Estaba paralizado del terror de esta vista impactante. Y a pesar de que era inútil, me di cuenta que podía estar "paralizado del terror". Y pesar que, yo mismo, me había convertido en uno de esos estúpidos "fantasmas" de los cuales me negaba a creer. Esa chica que vino al festival cultural podría haber sido en realidad un fantasma entonces. No, ¿ese chico dijo que era una especia de poder sobrenatural? No importa cual, ambos fueron fenómenos paranormales de los cuales no estaba convencido.

Pero sorprendente mente, retuve una presencia en mi mente. Yo había muerto, pero no había dejado de existir. Pensándolo con claridad sobre ello de esta manera, pude reconocer cosas, y no se podía negar que yo estaba ahí.

- _¿Pero qué podría hacer a partir de ahora? Antes escuche la voz del profesor, así de que debe estar en alguna parte, ¿no hay alguna manera de llamar su atención y hacer que me ayude? _

Una vez más, comencé a observar inquietamente el interior de la habitación, aunque creo que lo escuché antes estaba a la derecha. Como para expresar esto, presioné mi cara contra la pantalla y miré a la derecha todo lo que pude, cuando logre hacerlo, en el fondo del cuarto, estaba algo que no había sido capaz de ver ya que estaba en un punto ciego, pero ahora podía verlo claramente. Había un enorme acuario… No era un tipo de contenedor enorme lleno de formol, y de pie frente este estaba la figura de mi profesor. Sin embargo, en un lugar de la figura del profesor, la cual estaba había estado buscando, estaba más sorprendido por la figara de la persona del contenedor.

- _¿T-Tweek?_

Por un momento pensé que era el, pero su aspecto era diferente al de Tweek que yo conocía, como yo, que estaba encima de la camilla, con tupos conectados a su cuerpo, flotando en el formol sin levantar la vista… Estaba un joven de pelo blanco y ojos color rosado.

- _¿No es ese "avatar" que creo Tweek? ¿Pero por qué?_

Como una cosa llevo a la otra, en esta situación surrealista, yo ya no podía pensar correctamente.

¿Por qué estaba muerto?

¿Por qué "él" estaba ahí?

¿Por qué el profesor…?

Incapaz de ordenar mis pensamientos, una vez más, oí la voz del profesor desde la pantalla cuadrada.

- _De todos modos, he adquirido la "clave", con esto el siguiente "Kagerou Daze" podrá ser abierto. Tú todavía…_

Eso fue todo lo que escuché cuando una gran tormenta de arena corrió a través de la pantalla. Preguntándome qué había pasado y golpeando con mis manos la pantalla, la pálida luz que se proyectaba desde la silueta de mi mano, casi como un golpe sordo, vi cómo comenzaba a derrumbarse desde el borde.

- _¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Mi cuerpo está…!_

En el siguiente momento, todas la pantallas infinitas del otro lado de la ventana cuadrada mostraban la palabra "BORRAR"

- _¡Aaaah, mis piernas están desapareciendo…! ¡Mi cuerpo…!_

Era como un sueño, con mi cuerpo desapareciendo, ya no entendía esto para nada. Probablemente esto significaba que iba a desaparecer, no había ningún error, cuando abriera mis ojos, no estaría en mi cama a punto de llegar tarde…. No, probablemente no. Mientras pensaba en cosas estúpidas, mi cuerpo ya estaba a punto de desaparecer. Indefenso murmure, – _¡Dios!- _pero en el momento después de ese esfuerzo en vano…

Todo se volvió completamente negro.

- _Que lamentable, pequeño niño. Has perdido tu cuerpo ¿Qué sentido tiene sobrevivir ahora?_

Así que realmente había perdido mi cuerpo… Eso era justo lo que había pensado.

- _Un lugar al cual volver, o incluso un lugar el cual quedarte, no tienes nada de eso._

Si ese es el caso, entonces… entonces haré uno. No importa qué clase de lugar sea, puedo hacer que sea mío.

- _Un chiquillo bastante arrogante, ¿no? Antes de intentar eso ¿quieres escapar de aquí?_

¡Claro! Si me quedo aquí no sabré que hacer…

- _Si quieres escapar, entonces abre tus ojos, pequeño niño._

¿Eh? De todas maneras, ¿Quién eres tú?

En el momento en que se me ocurrió preguntar, mis ojos de repente se sintieron calientes, como si estuvieran ardiendo, al mismo tiempo, relámpagos comenzaron a correr por el mundo oscuro.

Lo primero que me llamó la atención, justo enfrente de mí, una pantalla de ingreso había aparecido para mí, esa fue la escena más familiar.

Ya veo, así que es de esta manera. Entonces… primero debo encontrar un lugar para quedarme. Si lo logro, sería genial que fuera un lugar divertido y no aburrido. Escribí mi contraseña en al pantalla con una velocidad conocida.

_"BIENVENIDO"_

Con un sentimiento completamente renovado, me zambullí en el mar de cadenas de caracteres. La brújula azul comenzó a girar con fuerza, y en el amplio cielo de 0s y 1s, el pájaro relámpago volo.

Fue aquí, que mi largo, largo viaje cibernético comenzó…


End file.
